Hide and Go Anal
by what the vell
Summary: Family guy. That should be enough of a summary! x D LeexHanabi! If you don't like spandex minor smex, then don't read.


**Title: Hide and Go Anal**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**muse: Taco nin/Jinxs**

**Story warning: Anal sex, sex with minor, Lee**

**Paring: LeexHanabi**

**My musing: Don't ask how this happen. I was watching family guy and you know what happen next. w **

Hanabi laid her head on his chest and wonder why she was in the lap of Konoha green beast. Though she didn't have to think too hard as it may not be obvious to anyone else, but it was too them. They were lonely. Hanabi had no one to talk to beside her father who was only intrested in molding her. From years of people listening to Hinata mope about the family hating her. No one wants to talk to her. She was the bad daughter. The evil sister. Hating not being notice, the youngest lash out. First with small things that only got herself scold or talk about in passing conversations. When she was 13, she step up the game, by acting out sexuality. She'll give Hinata a real reason to hate her and the family

Lee was lonely in a diffrent way. He had friends who were family to him, but some times that just wasn't enough. Like Hanabi he wanted someone to touch and someone to touch him. Lee was always outcast by the social norm. It was either the way he look, spoke, or how he see the world. He could never fit in and over the years. He was tried of Tenten and Neji only hanging around him, because they know how he was and was on his team. Even though there were a few moment when they didn't care about how society view them hanging out together, but those were rare and been happening less and less lately. So, he had Gai help and making his unyouthful thoughts vanish for alittle while.

He was depress and Gai gave him another happy pill; he gladly took one too many and wander out his home, high and stupid off one of Gai's pills. He notice the young dark hair girl who look at him. Actually look at him. She had a lustful little look in his mind. The young girl was only a gennin as she snuck the male to her room and took care of his hung over. That day was a blur and only remember waking up half nake with an equally nake Hanabi next to him. The small girl still wouldn't speak much of what happen that day, but when she woke up and look at him with those big peal color eyes. He felt a certain connection he never thought he'll feel again.

Hanabi giggle as she felt Lee push a small white pill inbetween her lips. She drew his bandage fingers into her lips as she felt the pill slide down her throat. Nipping and licking his fingers as he withdrawl them from her lips.

"What pill was that, Lee-kun?" Hanabi ask as she wrap her arms around Lee kneck. Playing with his black bowl cut hair.

Lee smile at the smaller girl as he pop the same pill into his mouth. Being not able to do Ninjustu or Genjustu. Gai always gave him all sort of pills. Pills that made him stronger, faster, and dangerous. Pills that chase away the unyouthful thoughts and pills that were for fun. That made the world more hot and fun.

"You'll see Sparky." Lee answer back as he hug the now pouting princess.

"Don't call me Sparky. Mono." Hanabi poke his chest befoe she wiggle her hips in the green spandex wearing lap.

The bowl-cut nin felt his body heat up amazing when he felt Hanabi hip shift and he grab her hips and thrust up. Moaning under his breath as he felt the sweet, sweet, friction.

"Hanabi! I think its working." Lee gasp as he stare into the same eyes he saw all those month ago.

The dark hair girl felt her body heat up at Lee husky voice and smirk. "You think?" She ask as she grind herself against Lee erection and quickly escape Lee embrace. Bouncing away backward with her hands behind her back. "If you want me. You'll have to catch me!" She giggle as she happily skip away.

Lee growl as he was on his feet in seconds and was chasing the girl all around his house. He forgotten how good Hanabi was at in dodging and manupliationg his advances on her. He open the first gate and trap Hanabi over a couch.

"Got you!" Lee gasp as he rub himself against her bottom. Moaning like Akamaru in heat. "Hanabi. Please. I need it. I know you need this too." Lee said as he kiss her expose neck.

Hanabi gasp as she grip the couch edge. "Lee." she moan as she felt Lee erection through his spandex clearly and wonder how Lee was still a virgin with a package like that?

Lee quickly remove his headband and remove the green full body spandex suit and began to slide down Hanabi black biker shorts. His fingers lingering over the expose flesh.

The dark hair girl kick off her shorts and panties and wanted to turn around and kiss the air from Lee lungs, but the bowl-cut man kept a firm grip on her waist. Her eyes were cloudy were an dark gray color now. She didn't feel the finger probbing at her anus till she felt the second and froze. Her horny mind felt that something was off, but the feeling of Lee's finger in such an odd place made her even more excited.

"Oh lee! More!" Hanabi moan as she push back at the fingers that was fingering her ass.

Lee was seeing nothing, but blur. He stuck his fingers in the nearest hole and from Hanabi reaction it was the right one. He grin as he added an second and third finger. Once he felt Hanabi was ready he remove his fingers and position himself at her entrance.

"Hanabi." Lee warn as he began to slowly thrust into Hanabi ass. Feeling her lovingly accept him all inside her. He moan her name again as he held her hips in place. Keeping the dark hair girl from thrust back on her. The urge to fuck her like a dog was so tempting for the bowl-cut nin, but his high drunken sense was still at full alert. Even as he pull back till on the head was reveal.

Hanabi felt Lee withdrawn and groan as she grind her teeth. Wanting Lee to just fuck her now! Then without anywarning, Hanabi felt Lee thrust hard into her and she howl. The pleasure that shot through her body made her climax. Her wet dripping dripped down her thigh and ontop the wooden floor.

Lee didn't stop his mad thrusting as he felt Hanabi beautiful body clench tightly around his cock. The bowl-cut nin pause and turn Hanabi over so that she was facing him against the couch and let her legs surround his waist as he carry her to the floor and place her on her back and legs on his shouder as his rabbit paced fucking coutine.

The feeling of Lee powerful cock inside her ass had Hanabi screaming at the top of her lungs as she was close to climaxing for the second time. "Lee! Faster! I am so close!"

Lee lean over and finnally kiss the dark hair girl on her lips. "Me too! Lets cum to together!" Lee suggested as he reach forward and grab one of Hanabi modest breast through her black sleevless shirt. Capturing the dark hair girl roughly as he kiss her expose neck again and left a very amusing hickey.

Then in a blinding passion. Hanabi came first with Lee only two thrust behind.

Hanabi smile as she wrap her arms around Lee neck and kiss him again. She felt him remove himself from her anus and the white sperm drop out in thick river. She was happy sharing this expierence with him and her eyes drift close for a second before she sense someone near bye.

"What wrong, sparky?" Lee ask her. Seeing the look of shock and coldness. He saw this whenever. . .

"Hello Nee-san." Hanabi greeted coldly

"N-neji?!" Lee stumble as he knew this scene was strantge.

Lee an 20 year old was sleeping with Hanabi who was only an 15 year old daughter of an important family. Now her cousin walk in. Lee shamlessly could only think this was her fault somehow.

________________________________________________________________________________

I been in a werid Hanabi mood lately. Sorry, I am STILL working on RCS soon.

I have NOT giving up on it. I just need an random PWP thing, you know?

I actually have the next chapter plan out. Just need my fingers to do what they are best at!

If you want to know what happen next then review! If not, let say its an oneshot!

Ja ne

WTV aka What The Vell


End file.
